


On the Wind

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: An almost-there memory.
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days (2021), The Lemonade Cafe





	On the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, January 17/She tries to search her heart, but the map is old and the compass is faulty

There was a scent on the breeze that made her pause. The memory was almost there, close enough that Deirdre felt she could almost touch it if she reached just right through herself and grabbed. It pulled at her heart, but then it was gone. 

Perhaps someday... What would she ever do, if she remembered what she'd lost? She had a wonderful life with her dear Arvis, and her children were her greatest joy. 

Her life was full and happy. She'd reach for what she already had. 

But, if ever she did remember... 

If she ever did... 

Only she'd know.


End file.
